


Ghosts of the Past

by The_Nightingale_Sings



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightingale_Sings/pseuds/The_Nightingale_Sings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam and Dean thought was just a regular case, NCIS Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee were stumped on. That is, until they crossed paths</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

As the sun rose upon a Virginia mountain, leaves rustled, twigs snapped, and feet were moving. The man was running. Running faster than he had every before; faster than he did in boot camp. He was being chased. He knew it, there was no other explanation, but he couldn’t he his attacker. He knew he couldn’t run for much longer, so he took out his knife and carved a message into a tree. “Help. It’s behi-” but he never finished. His head hit the ground as his body stood tall.  
“God damn it. It’s too gross out for anything”  
“Oh quit your whining, Tony. It’s just a bit of smog.”  
“Fog, Ziva. Smaug is a dragon from the Hobbit.”  
“The what?”  
“Oh nevermind. Where’s McGoober with my coffee?”  
It was just like any other day at NCIS. Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo was taking off his jacket and hanging it in his cubicle. Junior Field Agent Ziva David was finishing an email to a relative in Tel Aviv.  
“What’s so funny, Ziva?” Tony asked coyly.  
“Oh you know relatives. Always have some outrageous family story to tell.” She said with a smirk. She hit send, then leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. The elevator clinged, and Junior Field Agent Timothy McGee rushed out carrying a try full of coffee cups and a bag of pastries.  
“I still don’t see why I have to do the morning coffee runs everyday. It’s not like I live around the corner, you know.” He said, gasping for breath.  
“It’s called taking one for the team, McGenius. Now where’s my Danish?” Tony snapped.  
“Well, I think it’s very nice of McGee. Thank you, Tim.” Ziva said with a smile. She always wondered why Tony picked on him. Just as they all sat down at their desks, about to enjoy a very rushed breakfast, their team leader, Senior Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, came down the stairs holding a manila folder.  
“Grab your gear. We got a dead Marine in Potomac Creek.” Without a word, all three field agents grabbed their bags and followed Gibbs to the elevator. They got out in the parking lot and all filed into the Dodge Charger that would take them to their new case.  
Meanwhile, up in Maine, The Winchester brothers had just finished a case about a poltergeist haunting a family owned church, and had caught wind of a slew of strange deaths in the Virginia area. Dean, the elder Winchester, was sipping coffee in his black 1967 Chevy Impala, waiting for Sam, his younger brother.  
“Alright, Dean. What do you have, besides awful coffee breath?”  
“Always the ray of sunshine, aren’t we, Sammy.” Dean said with a sarcastic smile. “There have been three deaths, all the same MO. No footprints, no signs of struggle and heads swept cleanly off the bodies.”  
“What, do you think this could be another case of hunters after vampires?” Sam asked, knowing that the only possible way to truly kill a vampire was decapitation.  
“I don’t think so, unless they enlist vampires in the Marines”  
“Looks like we’re headed to Virginia” Sam said as Dean started the engine and drove off.  
The NCIS chief medical examiner, Donald “Ducky” Mallard, was on scene as Gibbs and his team pulled up.  
“What do we got here, Duck?” Gibbs asked without missing a beat.  
“Well, decapitation is clear, but no other obvious signs of trauma. A few minor nicks and scratches, but that would coincide with running through a forest.”  
“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked.  
“Pictures. On it boss.” Tony replied obediently.  
“McGee, David.”  
“Survey the area, look for material evidence” Ziva replied, she knew the pattern all too well.  
“I’ll check for ID and finger prints” McGee replied diligently.  
No more than a minute after Ziva went down to the crime scene did she spot the tree carving.  
“Gibbs. You may want to see this” she beckoned for her team leader to follow. “Look, I’m pretty sure it was carved with a knife and in a hurry, there are blood specks in some of the letters” she said as she traced the letter “I” with a gloved finger, drawing blood from the trunk.  
“Bag it and tag it, David” Gibbs said as he handed Ziva an evidence bag.  
“Gibbs, this is a tree trunk. How do you expect me to get it out in one piece? Bag the whole tree?” Ziva asked, confused as to how to approach the problem.  
“Nope” Gibbs said as he tossed her a carving knife. “Just the bark”  
While Ziva got to work on carving out the message, McGee had gotten a hit on the mobile AFIS device.  
“Boss, according to AFIS, this is Petty Officer Charles McGreery, stationed here at Quantico. No wallet or phone on him at the time.”  
“Duck?”  
“Oh yes, Jethro. Time of death, now lets see, uh, Mister Palmer, could you bring me my thermometer, I seem to have forgotten it in the truck.”  
“Yes Doctor Mallard” said a tall, lanky, awkward Jimmy Palmer, Ducky’s ME assistant.  
“Ah thank you. Now, it seems that this poor lad died around 5am this morning” said Ducky with a slightly worried look on his face. “That means”  
“That the killer left here no more than 3 hours ago” finished Gibbs. The killer had to be close by.  
“Welcome to Virginia. Gosh Sammy. Doesn’t it feel like old times, road tripping with Dad throughout the country? Looking for a demon to kill?” Dean said with certain nostalgia in his expression.  
“Oh yeah, because every family road trip involved 10 and 14 year old boys and their dad hunting and killing spirits and demons. Because fishing is so out of the ordinary.” Sam sarcastically remarked. It was early and he was tired, he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before.  
‘Well somebody’s grumpy today. C’mon. Lighten up!” Dean smiled. He knew his brother was in a mood, but he was no fun like that.  
“Lets just find this place and get on with it.” Sam said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
And then it happened. A dark figure was holding onto a beautiful woman with long dark hair. She had scratches on her face and blood coming out of her nose. Gasping for breath, she tried to escape, but it was no use. The figure made one fluid movement, and the girl’s head was lying on the ground, eyes glassy as a lake; finally silent.  
Sam awoke with a jump. His head was killing him, and Dean was looking concerned.  
“Sammy, you okay? Was it another…?”  
“Yeah. It was. Look. We need to find this, and find this thing fast. It’s going to kill a woman.”  
“Well, then we better rush” Dean said with a smile as he pressed harder on the gas pedal.  
Back at the office, things were quite normal. McGee was tracing bank statements, Ziva was searching through phone records, Tony was supposed to be looking for actions in McGreery’s service records that could indicate foul play, but instead he was quoting movies and making cracks at McGee. Gibbs was up in MTAC with Director Vance.  
“So, ZivAh, why do you think McGreery was given the chop, eh?” Tony asked with a rambunctious smile on his face.  
“Well, Tony. Clearly something is out to get him, and it has.”  
“Well no shit, Sherlock.” Tony said sarcastically. Ziva just glared at him. “Any luck, McGoo?”  
“Not yet, Tony. Nothing out of the ordinary.”  
“That’s always the case.”  
“What do you mean, Tony?” Asked McGee.  
“The one you’d never suspect. The clean ones, the good ones, the polite ones are always the baddies.” Tony said.  
“Tony, this isn’t one of your crime movies. This is real life.” Ziva said with a laugh.  
“She’s right, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said, appearing out of nowhere.  
“Yes boss. Sorry Boss.” DiNozzo stammered.  
“Well? What have you got?” Gibbs asked, looking from agent to agent.  
“Well, boss, nothing strange in his bank accounts, no large withdrawals or deposits over the past four years” McGee reported.  
“And no unusual phone records. His home phone is regular, and I’m tracing his cell now” Ziva said.  
“And McGreery was clean as a whistle in his service reports. A bit too clean, if you ask me.” Tony said.  
“Well Tony, go get statements. Take Ziva with you. McGee, with me, we’re going to Abby’s.” And with that, he got up, as did his team, and split up.  



	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gibbs gets wind of who the visitors are, old memories begin to reawaken

Dean parked the Impala right outside Potomac Creek and both he and Sam got out.

  
“How are we getting in this time, Dean? We can’t be any official agents, this is too close to HQ” Sam asked worried.

  
“Don’t worry little bro. I got this.” Dean said as he walked off towards the crime scene, Sam chasing after.

  
“Woah, excuse me sir, you can’t go here.” Said a state trooper.

  
“Oh, but we’re supposed to meet our cousin here. A Petty Officer Charles McGreery. Have you seen him?” Dean asked innocently.

  
“I’m sorry son, but we just found him here. His head was wiped clean off his shoulders” said the trooper.

  
“Oh my god. Chucky. How could this have happened?” Dean asked, acting shocked and horrified.

  
“I don’t know son, but I do know that the investigation is being held by NCIS, so if you need anything, talk to them. We’re just here to keep people away.”

  
“Oh, thank you officer. Do you know where we’d find NCIS?”

  
“Yeah, here let me write it down for you.”

  
Dean walked back to Sam, waving the location of NCIS’s DC headquarters like a flag.

  
“Looks like the feds are involved.” Dean said casually. Sam could tell he was unhappy about it. Dean never liked working with a higher authority.

  
“Well, why don’t we wait till the areas cleared up then we’ll take a look with EMFs.” Sam suggested.

  
“Alright, well, let’s find a motel first. And a bar. I’m starving”

  
“You’re always starving, Dean” Sam said shaking his head as he got into the passenger seat.

***********

  
Music blared from the forensics lab as Gibbs and McGee walked out of the elevator. Resident forensics specialist Abby Scuito was hard at work, having a talk with Major MASPEC.

  
“Now, why won’t you work for me? You’re giving me reading with no explanation. You aren’t making sense.”

  
“Abs” Gibbs said.

  
“Major MASPEC, I expected so much better of you.”

  
“ABBY” Gibbs yelled. Abby spun around with a smile that quickly faded.

  
“Gibbs, I haven’t been able to get a reading on the blood Ziva found. I mean I was, but it makes no sense. There’s such a high sulfur count, which is impossible unless he downed a whole barrel of pure sulfuric acid, which Ducky found none of and I don’t know how but it keeps saying that it’s there and-”

  
“Abby. What do you know, for sure?” Gibbs asked, taking Abby’s hand to calm her down.

  
“Gibbs, I don’t know. This one is baffling me” Abby said with a pout. “I promise, if something makes sense, you’ll be the first to know” Abby said, sulking into her small office behind sliding glass doors.

  
“Abs,” Gibbs called. He produced a Caf-Pow from behind his back and left it on her computer desk. He knew she’d need it for a boost. She wasn’t the same without it. A smile spread over Abby’s face as Gibbs and McGee turned to the elevator.

  
Abby had a theory, but she didn’t want to admit it. She thought it was a supernatural power of some sort. She had read many times before that only spirits or demons left that strong of a sulfuric trail, but she didn’t want to tell this to Gibbs; or anybody, for that matter. She worked for the American government, and if she was caught with crazy ideas like this, who knows what they’d do to her. She shook her head, as if to get the thought out of her mind, took a sip of Caf-Pow, and set off to work.

**********  
“Do you really think that there’s a demon infiltrating NCIS?” Sam asked as they walked into their motel room.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. The CIA is hard to infiltrate.”

  
“Dean, its NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Not CIA, Central Intelligence Agency.”

  
“Well sorry Mr. I-Know-My-Government-Acronyms. Look, the point is, it’s hard to get into government agencies, they do many background checks and security things. Demons are smart but, it’d take a genius to pull it off.”

  
Sam flopped on the bed and sighed. He truly had no idea what was going on.

  
“Well, its getting late, and you wouldn’t let me sleep in the car, so I’m turning in.”

  
“Woah. Woah. Dude, if you fell asleep, who else would tell me where to go? I need my little navigator.” Dean said as he playfully ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam glared at him and went into the small bathroom. Maybe they needed to go inside. Sure, they’ve impersonated FBI agents and Federal Marshals, but that was to small town police forces. This was NCIS headquarters in the heart of the nation. They’d have to find another way in. “Someway, somehow, we’ll do it” Dean thought as he drifted off to sleep.

*******  
The elevators pinged and a slightly disheveled Tony slumped out to his desk.

  
“Rough night, Tony?” asked Ziva, who was busy typing something.

  
“You’d never believe it” Tony grumbled. “Where’s McG-”

  
“Right here with your medium, extra shot, 2 sugars, and a splash of cream” McGee said as he placed a coffee cup on Tony’s desk.

  
“Right. Thanks. And you should have let me finish. I had a good name for you.” Tony said as he sipped his coffee.

 

“Well, the world may never know, Tony” McGee said as he walked back to his desk.

  
Tony sighed as he turned on his computer.

  
“Chin up, DiNozzo. We got visitors.” Gibbs said as he walked in from behind his desk. “Cousins of our dead Marine are here.”

  
The elevator doors opened to release two young men with NCIS visitor passes clipped to their jackets.

  
“Are you Agent Gibbs?” The shorter of the two asked.

  
“Yessir. You must be Dean.” Gibbs greeted. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

  
“Thank you, sir. Chuck was a good man” Dean bowed his head respectfully.

  
“And you must be Sam”

  
“Yes, that me” Sam’s mind was reeling. Why was this man so familiar? He had to have seen him in a magazine or something.

  
“What can you tell us about our cousin?” Dean asked, sounding mournful.

  
“Well, he was decapitated when we found him, and there was no sign of tracks anywhere, except his.” DiNozzo reported.

  
“Oh, I see. Um, could you point me to the men’s room? Had a little too much coffee on the way over.” Dean asked agent Gibbs.

  
“Yeah sure, right over here” he said as he pointed to the aisle down McGee’s cubicle.

  
“Thanks” Dean said as he walked out.

  
As soon as he was out of earshot, he took out his EMF and started to scan the area. When he approached the bathroom, agent Gibbs was there, leaning against the wall.

  
“Oh, sorry sir, I didn’t see you-” Dean started to say, but Gibbs only smiled.

  
“Like father like son” he said. Dean was taken aback. How did he know about his father? “I knew John. He was a good man. And now I realize what we’re dealing with. How are you, Dean?”

  
“I-I don’t get it. How do you know my father?” Dean asked surprised.

  
“Helped me out a few times. You know, we were in the same battalion, and I was a hunter at one point. But once my wife and daughter were killed by a human, I went into law enforcement. I knew the hunting world didn’t need me. So, that’s why you and Sam are here right? You think this is of supernatural causes?”

  
“Yeah. There have been more like this, just this is the first military related death, so that’s why you’re involved, I guess.”

  
“Well, I guess we should tell the team. I hate keeping them in the dark.” Gibbs said sarcastically.

  
“But they’ll never believe you! I mean, telling a group of government agents that they’re working a case where the murderer could very well be a ghost would just discredit you, sir.” Dean said.

  
“Oh, they’d never doubt me. I have a good leash on them.” Gibbs said with a wink and started walking back.

  
There was chuckling coming from the office when Dean and Gibbs came back. “What’s so funny?” asked Gibbs.

  
“Nothing, boss. Nothing at all” DiNozzo said, regaining his composure.

  
“Well then, gather round. We have some news for you. A new development on the case, if you will.” The team looked eagerly at their leader, while Sam looked cautiously over to his brother, who nodded his head and turned back to Gibbs. "These two boys,” he gestured to Sam and Dean, “aren’t McGreery’s cousins. Nor are they related to him in any fashion.” The team looked surprised, and Sam froze with horror.

  
“Relax, Sammy. It’s all okay” Dean whispered.

  
“But,” continued Gibbs, “They will be helping us. This murder is in their area of expertise. I’d like to introduce you to Sam and Dean Winchester. I knew their father, and he helped me out of a few sticky situations over the years, and I owe him this favor to cooperate with his boys.”

  
“Gibbs, what exactly is their expertise, and why can’t we handle it on our own?” Ziva asked. “No offense to you boys” she quickly added.

  
“None taken” said Dean slyly.

  
“The supernatural, Ziva.”

  
“Wait a minute. You mean, like GhostBusters? Aw sweet.” DiNozzo said happily.

  
“And you’re much better looking than Bill Murray” said a chippy voice from over Sam’s shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with a pretty girl with black pigtails and a lab coat. “Abby Scuito. Forensics.” She said with a smile.

  
Sam was caught off guard. “Uh, hi. Sam Winchester” he smiled.

  
“So you boys said you’re ghost busters, right?”

  
“We prefer demon hunters, or just hunters, actually.” Dean said.

  
“Right. I think you’re gonna love what I found near our dead guy. C’mon.” She said as she moved towards the elevator.

  
Sam, Dean, and Gibbs and his team all followed Abby to her lab, which was playing loud music, as always.

  
“So, I will admit, I have looked into the whole, demonic spirit path a few times, so I know that spirits leave very strong sulfur trails, and that’s exactly what I found. And unless our murderer poured a gallon of sulfur to trace his tracks, I figured we’re dealing with a spirit.”

  
“Abs, why didn’t you tell me?” Gibbs asked, surprised that she knew all this.

  
“I thought you’d think I was crazy.” Abby said, looking at the floor.

  
“You aren’t. You’re totally right. And if we are dealing with a spirit or demon,” he then turned to the Winchesters, “Then we’ll need a hell of a lot of salt and holy water, right?”  
“Yessir” Dean said with a smile.

  
“Good. Now, if I remember correctly, hunters always have an arsenal on them, loaded with all the proper materials needed for any kind of supernatural being, am I right?”  
“Uh huh.” Dean nodded. “Would you like to see it?”

  
“Yessir” said agent Gibbs.

  
“But we won’t get in trouble for it, right? I know that it’s not totally legal what we do and all” Sam asked worriedly.

  
“No boys. Your secret’s safe with me and my team. So where is it?”

  
Dean led the team to the visitors parking lot where his baby, The Impala, sat glistening in the sunlight.

  
“Woah. Wait a second, is that what I think it is?” DiNozzo asked, stunned at the beauty of the car.

  
“Yes sir. 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Original as they get. Got it from my old man.” Dean said, beaming with pride.

  
“That’s one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I have an 84 Mustang myself.”

  
“That’s awesome. And I bet you’ll like what’s in it.” Dean said with a smirk.

  
“Alrighty guys. Here we go.” He opened the trunk, and then lifted up the cover that concealed their personal arsenal. Guns, grenades, knives, axes, crosses, salt, gasoline, holy water, lighter fluid, and flamethrowers filled the back of the metal rack that was placed strategically in the trunk.

  
“That’s pretty impressive. That’s a Winchester .45 original shot, am I right?” asked Ziva.

  
“Looks like the lady knows her weapons” Dean smiled. “I like it. Yes ma’am it is. One of my favorites. When my dad gave it to me, he said that it was made special for our family, seeing as how we are the Winchesters.”

  
“Oh look, Ziva, it’s your male counterpart.” Tony said jokingly. Ziva glared up at him.

  
“A fighter at a young age, too?” Dean asked.

  
“My father is the director of Mossad. He taught me how to survive anything, and I grew up as Mossad. I know how to kill with a credit card” Ziva stated matter of factly.

  
“Remind me not to charge you with anything then” Dean said smirking. Ziva smiled back.

  
“Uh, I may not be a weapons aficionado, but don’t you need bullets to fire a gun?” McGee piped up from behind Tony.

  
“Well, you see, spirits are different. They’re already dead, so bullets won’t kill them. You gotta shoot them with solid rock salt.” Dean said as he lifted up one of their salt bullets.

“But you’re facing a werewolf, you need these, right to the heart.” He held up a box containing silver bullets. Sam winced at the mention of werewolves and silver bullets, since he was still not over what happened with Madison.

  
“Okay. I’m sorry, but I’m not sure if I can take this seriously.” Ziva said, doubt emanating from her voice. “It seems too much like a fantasy world.”

  
“Oh believe me, sweetheart. It’s the exact opposite.” Dean replied. He knew it would be hard for the team to believe him, but he was going to work hard to prove it. He looked at Ziva, who was still having doubts, but Dean could tell she was slightly intrigued by it all.

  
“We’ll have a training course on the proper way to handle these weapons, taught by our guests, once we find out what we’re up against.” Gibbs said.

  
“No offense, boss, but I think we know how to fire a gun.” Tony remarked.

  
“But do you know the essential weakness point of a demon, how you exorcise them? Do you know what the kill shot of a ghoul is located or how to kill a vampire?”

  
Tony remained silent. “Good. Now that everything’s been cleared up, why don’t we go back upstairs?” Gibbs started walking back, with his team plus Sam in tow. Dean stayed back to pack essentials in his duffle.

  
“Are there really stuff of nightmares out there? Like actual demons or golems?” asked Ziva who had stayed behind as well.

  
“Well, demons are everywhere. We can’t seem to get rid of the bastards. Golems, well, I’ve yet to run across one.”

  
“So you’ve killed demons, then?”

  
“Yes, ma’am. This knife has been the most helpful tool. It actually kills them, while an exorcism just sends them back to hell” Dean said as he took out the knife that the demon Ruby had “given” them.

  
“May I?” Ziva asked. Dean handed her the knife and she looked over it with curiosity, her fingers tracing the ridges of the blade. “Knives were my specialty in Mossad. Gibbs had me put mine in my desk now, seeing as how all the American agencies use guns.”

Ziva handed Dean the knife back as he shut the Impala’s trunk, and they walked back up to the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written so awkwardly. I started this when I was on SPN season 2, when Sam was still having premonitions, so I thought that he kept that power. Alas, he did not, but for the sake of the story, this takes place before all the shit goes down in season two.


End file.
